Kamen Rider Dragon
by Mrduelchannel123
Summary: 3 years after the defeat of Museum the remains of the Gaia Memories are all gone, or so you think. But actually somewhere in the shadows lies a new era of Gaia Memories. The T3 Memories, now they are going to need to rely on a stronger power coming from a new Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Dragon. Note: Chapter 4 will not be what I wrote for the promo.
1. Dragon's Begins Night

Title: Kamen Rider Dragon

Rating: T Just to be on the safe side

Summary: A year after the defeat of Museum the remains of the Gaia Memories are all gone, or so you think. But actually somewhere in the shadows lies a new era of Gaia Memories. The T3 Memories, now they are going to need to rely on a stronger power coming from a new Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Dragon.

Disclaimer: Most of the characters and the themes in this story are from the long-running franchise known as Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei Company. Some of the characters such as Alex were created from my own imagination but may have personalities that are taken from other Kamen Riders. I will not profit from this and am only doing this for the sake of trying something new. I only own the plot and the My OC Rider(s)

World: Kamen Rider W/OOO/Fourze World.

A/N: I tried my best to keep the characters, in character. If you see any of the them OOC please tell me so I know who to work on when it comes to developing the next chapter.

A/N2: If you have never seen Kamen Rider W, you may have trouble following the plot or being familiar with the characters. I recommend you at least Google it so you have a sense of the plot and character personalities. I'll try my best to make it seem like a new story so that you won't have to rely so much on the show.

So as anyone would say, Enjoy :)

Prologue:  
It's been years since I've last seen a Gaia Memory. They used to be everywhere, attacks would happen and it all felt like a bad movie. But every single time we would be saved by the masked hero known to the world as Kamen Rider W who revealed themselves to be the city detectives Shotarou Hidari and Philip. Years after the Museum was destroyed we realized there wasn't anyone selling Gaia Memories anymore. If you still owned one it was because you had bought it from an earlier time and you didn't have the courage to use it. And believe me, I'm not surprised, from what I've heard they make you into a "superhuman" and override any feelings of hatred or revenge you hold in your heart. Menacing huh? You would think. But they're some foolish people in this world that would use the Gaia Memories, and look what happened to them. They either were saved by W, or ended up burning in hell.

Chapter 1: Dragon's Begin's Night

So, my name's Alex. I'm a 2nd year at Fuuto Academy. I don't have much going for me. College, sure but not anything exciting. *RING*  
"Finally!, Bye Losers!" I looked back with a disgusted face. That was Jackson. He was the jock of the Academy and like all the other jocks, he was the ladies man. I looked as Daniella, The queen bee, walked up to him and gave him a kiss. I sighed What am I still doing here? I walked out of class and went to my locker.

"Hey Alex!" I looked up. I saw Serena run up to me.  
"What's up?, you seem like you're in a rush." I looked back and she looked at my direction and knew what I was pointing at.

"I see. They can be pretty annoying sometimes right?" I smiled. Serena was my best friend since Pre-School. She knew me better then she knew herself and vice versa. I had a huge crush on her but that was more of a fantasy. Serena grabbed my arm and we walked outside. "So how was your day?" I looked at her and she smiled at me

"My day been fine. We were learning about Fuuto's heroes so I learned quite a lot about Kamen Rider W" She poked me. "So what about you?"

I laughed "Wait, did you get to learn about Shotarou?" She nodded. I mean of course she did. He was 1 of the halves of Kamen Rider W. He was my idol. Talking about being Hard-Boiled and stuff was so cool.  
"Well I got to go. I'll text you." She smiled one last time before giving me a hug and walked towards her door "Oh and thanks for walking me home yet again" I smiled continued to walk home from school and then Whoosh, I tripped and fell down.

"Stupid!..." and that's when I saw it. A Gaia Memory, The Dragon Memory. Looking at it, I felt as if it was looking directly at my soul. All the evil that could be found in that little USB Drive-like Object. I hesitated but eventually I picked it up. What intrigued me even with all the fear building up, was that this Memory didn't look like the Memories that the People used to become the evil "Superhumans" or as society calls them, Dopants. This memory actually resembles the Memories used by Shotarou and Philip to become W. It resembled their Cyclone and Joker Memories.

"Hmm" I looked around before getting up and after taking a step

"Ahh!" A sudden force was placed on my shoulder and I was thrown into an Alley.

"Boy!, What do you think you are doing with that?" The Alley was pitch black so I couldn't see a thing. I could notice that the voice was male but I couldn't decipher who it was, it sounded very familiar. Had I heard this voice on TV?. I was hestitant to respond "Uhh. I found it and..." I then felt his palm push me out of the alley and I landed on the floor. Then I saw a body walk out of the darkness of the alleyway, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Before me was the legendary hero of Fuuto. The left side of Kamen Rider W, or better yet. Shotarou Hidari

I reached out my hand. "Here, take it I have no use for it anyway. Like I would be caught dead with one of those.!" He took it and looked at it before taking out his Joker Memory.

"Hmm well it's clearly not a T2 Memory." He quickly looked up to me.

"Kid? Where did you find this?" I didn't know how to answer. "Yeah I tripped and I found it" Just like I thought doesn't sound very convincing. As my mouth was about to produce a sound, an explosion appeared behind us launching us into the air.

"AHH!" The Dragon Memory fell out of his hand and didn't land on the floor. Instead it had entered into my phone which had also fallen out during the explosion. I picked up my phone but it started to act buggy. It started to spark so I quickly shut it and dropped it into my bag, I looked up. There was a shadow on the ledge in front of us.

" Darn!, I was really hoping that would've killed you" He smirked Wait a minute. This guy's human, and he's... I couldn't believe my eyes. one of my classmates!

"How did he?" It just didn't make sense, How could an teenager around the same age as me produce an explosion like that? It also didn't seem like he had any weapons that could deal so much damage, The boy laughed.

"Maybe this will answer all of your questions" He took out a object which I suddenly recognized to be a Gaia Memory except it looked just like the Dragon Memory with of course a different color and Picture. This one had a Bomb the shape of an E. Wait, so if I use the Dragon memory will I also become a Dopant? The Dragon Dopant? Sounds Menacing, I can't help but feel intrigued and a bit curious.

"Wait, you don't know what your doing", Shotarou walked up "Yeah, Boy! just hand it over"

He grasped the Memory. "You have no respect , and for that you die." He pressed the button at the lower end of the Gaia Memory.

"EXPLOSION!" The familiar voice that projects from the memories filled the area. He then grabbed his collar to reveal a connector. Before we could stop him he inserted the memory and it sunk in and then an explosion appeared where he was standing but now before me was a Dopant. The Explosion Dopant.

"Hey Shotarou. Wouldn't it be a good time to Henshin?"

He glared at me "Respect your elders, I'll be making the decisions around here! I am in fact..." He grabbed his Fedora and looked up.

"..Hard-Boiled." ASDFGHJKL! He just said Hard-Boiled!. He took out this red and silver mechanism which I quickly recognized to be the Double Driver.

"Philip!" Shotarou exclaimed as he placed the Driver and the belt extracted from one edge of the Driver and formed around his waist, then reconnecting at the other end of the Driver. He then held up his Joker Memory and pressed the button

"JOKER!" After a few seconds of waiting which then I realized must of been Philip pressing the button on his memory. Shotarou then swiftly moved the memory to the side

"Henshin!" The Cyclone Memory then formed on the Right side of the belt which then Shotarou locked it into place and a green light formed at the mid-bottom of the driver and then he flipped the Joker Memory and inserted it into the left side of the driver before splitting the whole mechanism in half.

"CYCLONEJOKER!" Music then played as a Green "C" and a Purple/Black "J" collided and a funnel of green and black sparks formed around Shotarou and then he became the widely known Kamen Rider W CycloneJoker. I've never really seen it in person so this was a sight to see. Half his body was Green and the other was Black.

"Philip, do you know anything about the Explosion memory? I thought we got rid off all the memories? So do I, I don't understand." (A/N3:If there is an Italic in W's Dialouge that means Philip himself is talking specifically.) The Dopant then let out a laugh.  
"You may of destroyed the T1 and sealed away the T2 memories but you haven't heard about the dreading new threat soaring through Fuuto. The T3 Memories!."

"T3?" My heart was racing. What were these "T3 Memories" how were they different from their 2 predecessors?

"Doesn't matter, We'll take you down, Anyone who makes this city cry will have to hear these words. Now, Count up your sins!" W flicked his wrist and then off they were. They went for a punch but the armor that surrounded the monster was too strong it didn't even budge. They continuously punched the monster before the monster punched them in the stomach sending them flying.

"Ugh!, Time for a different approach, Philip!. Already on it!" W then flipped the Driver back up and removed the Cyclone and Joker Memories and Replaced them with the Heat and Metal Memories. This time when he opened the Driver a red "H" and a silver "M" collided together and different music played.

"HEATMETAL" They took out the Metal Shaft which burst into flames and started to swing it around. They are going to get them now! My hopes were soon crushed as the monster blocked the attacks with his arm and kicked the Metal Shaft and the impact sent them flying and they crashed into a nearby building and fell to the ground.

"We can't give up, wasn't planning on it, let's try a range attack!" They took out the 2 Memories and once again replaced them with the Luna and Trigger Memories. When he split the Driver a Yellow "L" and the Blue "T" collided.

"LUNATRIGGER"

"This has to work" They took out the Trigger Magnum and started to shoot out the lasers but the monster seemed to have super speed as he dodged the bullets.

"I brought him!" Said a voice in between heavy breaths. I turned around to see a Familiar face. Akiko Narumi, Ryu Terui's or Kamen Rider Accel's Wife. She was carrying a body in her arms. I looked at it for a few seconds before realizing that it was Philip. Shotaro De-henshined and then Philip regained conscious. The Fang Memory appeared before Philip. He put the Fang Memories' legs up and flipped the tail to reveal the memory.

"FANG!" Philip grabbed the head of the Memory. They then did the familiar stance of putting the memories to the side.

"Henshin" Shotarou placed the Joker Memory inside the left side of the Driver then it vanished. He then lost conscious and fell. I ran up and caught him. Philip then inserted the Fang Memory into the Right side of the Driver and separated the Driver.

"FANGJOKER" A White "F" and a Purple "J" collided. W took on a more ferocious look as everything was more sharp. Phillip pressed the horn(A/N4: I'm not sure what it is) once.

"ARM FANG!" A blade appeared on the Arm of W. He swung it around but it wasn't doing anything. Suddenly it seemed as if W was out of control. He seemed to be screaming and swinging viciously, then the left side (Shotarou) De-henshined and then they went back to normal. Apparently they can lose control when they are FangJoker.

"Damn!" Shotarou then replaced the empty slots with the Cyclone and Joker memories but didn't open the Driver, then the memories turned into light as a bird appeared. That's the... It had taken Philip's body and then attached itself to the lights and fell down onto the Driver and then they opened the memory and then a X Gyro inside the Driver started to spin.

"XTREME!" I recognized this. This was W's final form. Kamen Rider W CycloneJokerXtreme. Now he looked different with a W on the helmet and still had Purple on one end and Green on the other but also had White in the middle, probably representing the Xtreme memory.

"Prism Bicker!" A Sword inside a shield appeared.  
"PRISM" He inserted the prism memory into the end of the sword before pulling it out and swinging it at the Dopant. The sword didn't even scratch the Dopant.

"Philip, what are we fighting?"

"AHH" The dopant jabbed his fist into W's stomach and soon it was just a funnel of wind as Shotarou and Philip fell to his knees.

"SHOTAROU!, PHILIP!" I screamed to the top of my lungs and behind me without knowing my bag was glowing a bright red. I looked back at my bag and opened it to almost be blinded by the light projecting from inside. I put my hand inside to get my phone and of course it was the source of this blinding light. I grasped it and put it above my head and then a voice appeared, the voice. It appeared to me and no one else. Everything stopped. Time, Space, everything was still. The voice spoke.

"Hmm Alex you sure have some fight for a kid with no backbone." I didn't know how to respond to that. I mean, it was right. I have always hid from fights, always tried to not get into anything and live life "Simply"..

"Tell me now Alex, Do you have the courage to Ride With the Dragon?" The words echoed in my head. Do I? I Started to think of what would happen if I didn't do anything. W would be dead and then the T3 Memories would rule. It's decided then.

"I do,... I have the courage!" Suddenly everything was back but the light had stopped shining and was replaced with a phone with a dragon design on it. The front was a face of a dragon. I opened to find that the phone only consisted of 3 Buttons. The Dragon Button, Sword Button, and Maximum Drive Button. I knew what to do. I knew how to save W and take this Dopant down. I took my stance. Opened the phone pressed the Dragon Button.

"DRAGON!" I closed the phone and put it up to my side like Shotarou does with his memory.

"Henshin!" I flipped the phone over so the front of my phone was facing the inside of my hand and then I place it on my wrist where it formed, similar to how the belt forms around Shotarou's waist when he henshins. I put my hand down and I felt the sudden burst of energy as my body was covered with the armor. I looked up at Shotarou. He was shocked then looked like he was thinking of something

"It makes sense now, the dragon memory is a T3 Memory. It should be on-par with the Dopant." I nodded then pointed to the Dopant.

"It's time to fight Fire with Fire, or in this case. T3 Memory..." Our eyes met.

"..to T3 Memory!" I ran at him and then punched him, sparks flew after impact. I could feel the power surging through me, I couldn't believe this strength. I started to land some more punches on him.

"This is easy!" I said with a cocky attitude.

"Watch out!"

"Huh?" Before I knew it I was on the groundl,I looked up. I can't lose focus. I started to try out something new. I took out the phone and pressed the Dragon and Sword buttons.

"SWORDDRAGON!"I Placed the phone back on my wrist and I felt a surge of energy go to my arms. A streak of Fire filled my hands and then revealed 2 swords.

"It's time to get swingy" I started to swing both of the swords.

"AGH. This should keep you company" He then took out 10 Memories.

"MASQUERADE!" 10 Masquerade grunts appeared

"This will only take a few seconds." I put the swords together and It made 1 sword. I took out the Dragon Phone and pressed all 3 Buttons.

"SWORDDRAGON MAXIMUM DRIVE" I placed the phone on the side of the sword.

"Blazing Slash!" I swung the sword and a wave of flames hit the grunts making them vanish. I then throw the sword to the side which made it disappear.

"Where were we?" I did a jump kick and then hit him in the gut with my elbow. I went on the floor and did a tornado kick from under him and then punched him sending him to a wall.

"Time to finish this with a memory break.!" I took the phone and then opened it and pressed the Dragon and Maximum Drive buttons.

"Insert T1 Memory" Huh? I Need a T-1 Memory to use the Dragon Maximum Drive?

Shotarou walked to me. "Huh. Seems you need this then." In Shotarou's hand was the beloved Joker Memory.

"Uhh, I guess this could work." I inserted the Memory and pressed the Maximum Drive button

"DRAGON MAXIMUM DRIVE JOKER MODE!" It then made a charge up sound which then stopped as i placed the phone back on my wrist engulfing me in red flames making myself unable to be seen under the flames. I ran up to the Dopant.

"Huh?" He quickly recognized his predicament "Oh No!" I did a uppercut on him sending him miles in the air, where I jumped up and got above him and then I got engulfed in a sudden mixture of Red and Black flames. I could feel the strength from the Joker Memory

"Burning Joker Rider Kick!" He then exploded leaving behind a crushed Memory and a scarred boy. I then De-henshined

"Wow being a Kamen Rider is so much fun!" I jumped around before Shotarou stopped me

"Being a Kamen Rider isn't something you should be happy about. It's a huge responsibility and I personally think you aren't ready for it" And with that Shotarou took the Dragon phone and the Joker Memory. "I'll be Kamen Rider Dragon"

"What? You can't do this!" I tried to grab it out of his hands but he swiftly moved it out of the way and I tumbled to the ground.

Shotarou looked at me."I'm sorry but until you show me you are up to the challenge and can be responsible enough to be a Kamen Rider I can't give you the Dragon Phone back." Shotarou then took his leave.

What Now? Wait... What am I gonna tell Serena?  
To be Continued Next Time on Kamen Rider Dragon: Chapter 2 " I CAN'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" I took out the Dragon Phone "HENSHIN!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "FLAMING CYCLONE RIDER PUNCH!"

Well, that's chapter one, what did you think? Please review on this and please, no flames. I'll get chapter two up faster if I get more than one review. :D Hope you liked it! 


	2. A Kamen Rider's Responsibility

_**So here is the second chapter of my Original Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Dragon. Not to be mistaken'd with Kamen Rider Dragon Knight which is owned by Adness Entertainment. - Yurboyryan52  
**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Kamer Rider was created by Shotaro Ishinomori and owned by Toei Company. I only own my OC's (Riders)**

A/N Serena Michaels in this story is going to be somewhat of the Akiko Natsumi of W.

A/N2 I will make the POV go to other characters just in case I need to point something out.

Last time on Kamen Rider Dragon:  
Alex goes to school like any kid but when he hits a detour that involves encountering a Gaia memory and Seeing his biggest idol. Soon they get ambushed by a Dopant and W seems hopeless until they find a new power in the Gaia Memory that Alex found and he becomes a New Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Dragon. After the Defeat of the Dopant Shotarou takes the Memory which is actually now fused with Alex's phone because he doesn't believe Alex is up for the challenge.  


Chapter 2: A Kamen Rider's Responsibility

****_This isn't fair!_ I walked to my house. It all felt like a dream. Just a few minutes ago I was Kamen Rider Dragon kicking butt, now I'm boring old Alexander Xu walking down a street. I looked up. A reddish-orange color filled the sky. I then checked my clock. *7:30 _Oh no! I'm late. _I ran down the sidewalk. _I better call my mom before she gets... _I reached into my pocket and felt the emptyness. _oh yeah my phone's gone. Note to self: replace phone_

As I finally got home I quickly walked upstairs. I then took out the laptop and logged into my Facebook account. I scrolled down my news feed but there was nothing intresting, I then checked my chat and looked at the people online.

"Where is everyone? Oh Serena's online!" I then clicked the box that had a picture of Serena and her name: Serena Zhou

(Online) Serena Zhou  
Alex: Hi Serena :)  
Serena: Hey, where were you? I texted your phone but you wouldn't answer. I called but all I heard was a Dragon.

Alex: About that...  
Serena: What? Anyway I need to go. I have something important to do tommorow morning but I'll stop by your house so you can tell me this story.  
Alex: Okay Bye  
_Serena is now Offline. You can send her a message and she will see it next time she is online._

I closed my laptop as there was nothing I could do. I looked up and drifty fell into a deep sleep...

I adrubtly woke up as my chair fell of its stool. I got up to see Serena sitting on my bed, Channel-surfing apparently.

"Uh hello?" I looked at her before putting my chair back together.

"So you're finally up!" She seemed different but I couldn't put my finger on it. I got on the bed "Umm..."

"So what's the big story?" As she said this the TV randomly shut off. I scratched my head, I didn't know how to explain this.

I just chose to go all out. "I'm a Kamen Rider!, Well at least I was before Shotarou took my Dragon phone because he didn't believe I was fit to be a Kamen Rider. I know this may be a lot to take in" I then stopped speaking because I heard a sound comming from her that sounded a lot like a laugh._ She's laughing?_

She looked up at me, her eyes were red and her face was pale as snow. She broke up to another laugh, this one with a Physcotic, Demonic twist. "That's too bad." She smiled before pulling something out. I quickly realized it to be a Gaia Memory.

_Where did she get that! _"DEMON!" She pressed the Gaia Memory and jabbed it into her leg.

"AHH" I fell off the chair and tumbled to the ground. I checked my watch. It was only 4:00 in the morning. It must of been a bad dream. A _Nightmare. _I couldn't go back to sleep so I went back on my computer and googled the History of the Kamen Riders. They all were legendary hereos and some were normal kids like me destined for greatness.

"Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, and Stronger, So these are the legendary Seven Kamen Riders?" I continued to scroll down to see that there were more and I even saw an article about Kamen Rider Dragon.

_Its been a year since we last had sightings of Kamen Rider Fourze but it seems theres a new Kamen Rider, In Fuuto to be exact, the homeland of one of the Veteran Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider W. From what we heard he henshins' using a Phone and he has 2 forms; Dragon and SwordDragon. Wow, doesn't he sound cool. Now theres a lot of Rumors of who the person could be. I personally can't think of anyone on the spot, but one thing does intrest me. Why is he here? what evil has awoken that requires his help? Please, we need to know. Well I'll be sure to update you guys on the History of Kamen Riders.  
Posted by Danielle Martinez July 23th 2012_

"Hmm, how could they have gotten all that information if I have only used the suit once?"  
_Shotarou is probably fighting crime and stuff with it. _I checked the time again 6:00AM

I went on Youtube and searched "Kamen Rider Sightings" turns out there's many people who leave cameras around common places and occasionally find kamen riders fighting. I found footage of almost all of them but not all of them. I mean Youtube was made in like 2003 and the kamen riders that protected the world before then may of never been showcased. This made me very curious so I googled "How to be a Kamen rider?" and many articles came out. To my surprise not many of the articles had stupid advice. Actually most of them said stuff that was true like this one:

_You can't just wish upon a star and then become a Kamen Rider, thats outrageous, you know how many kamen riders we would have? a lot more then we do. But ask yourself this, why do the people that become Kamen Riders necessary become them. Mostly you don't know the Identity of them or you don't talk to them often enough to ask them such a question or you maybe to shy. But if you want to be a Kamen Rider do what all other Kamen Riders do. Protect the innocent. What are the kamen Riders Known for? That's right Protecting this planet from Evil Forces.  
Posted by Eiji Hino_

"I wonder who that is" I then looked at the time 10:00AM I then got up and went downstairs and made breakfast.

3 Hours later

"Alex!, Serena's here to see you!" I froze. The events from my nightmare refreshed in my mind. "Uhh.. Let her in!" I soon heard foot steps that seemed to be in sync with my heartbeat.

"Hi" I looked at her. She sat down on the bed and looked at me. "Sooo. What's this story about? and where's your phone?" I looked around as if I was looking for it before telling her about me being a Kamen Rider and how Shotarou had taken my powers. This felt odd because it was like I was telling her all about this once again.

"That jerk! they make him sound so much cooler in the news and at school!"

"I still think he's pretty cool" She looked at me as if I was crazy. "How could you? He took your powers for godsake." "I know but I've been doing some research, I think he might of taken it for a good reason. Maybe I'm not fit to be a Kamen Rider. He's probably better off already having experience and all." I looked down.

I felt a sudden whack on the back of my head when I looked up and saw her with her ruler. "Don't ever say that! Even if you aren't fit for the job you can't just give up!" We were intrupted by a scream comming out of the window. I ran and looked to see a Dopant rampaging around the city. My eyes widened, I didn't know what to do. What really could I accomplish? I wasn't a Kamen Rider anymore.

"This is why Shotarou took your powers.." Serena walked up to me. ".. you rely too much on the powers and don't use any of your inner strength" _She's right. I need to protect this city with or without powers, that's what Eiji was trying to say, that's what Shotarou would do! _I nodded and took my leave.

When I got there the place was deserted. It was evident that the Dopant had already done a lot of damage. _This T-3 Memories are nothing compared to the T-1 or T-2 Memories _I saw Shotarou fighting the Dopant as Kamen Rider Dragon. "Hey Boy! What are you doing here?" Before I could answer him I spotted some Masquerade Grunts attacking a random family. I ran toward them.

"Run to safety!" The family nodded their heads and did as they were told.

**Shotarou's POV  
**  
I dodged the Dopants strike. I punched him and felt this shock. "What?" I ignored it and then started to strike at him again. Every hit seemed to send off some type of electric feedback. I then took the Dragon Phone and pressed the Dragon and Sword buttons.

"SWORDDRAGON" Electric shock filled my hands and it was too much to bear as the Dopant saw his chance to strike and sent me flying. _I don't get it. That boy used it with no problem but I'm having trouble using it _I turned to see the boy fighting off about 10 Masquerade Grunts by himself. _Could I have been wrong? _I looked back to see the Dopant strike once again. I then feel myself impact into a surface.

"AGH!" I fell to my knees and the dragon phone's electric shock made itself fall of my wrist as if it was rejecting me, this reminded me of the t-2 memories and how they chose their host. _Did the Dragon Memory chose this boy to be Kamen Rider Dragon and thats why I'm having trouble using it?_ I looked up at the boy who actually defeated all the Grunts.

**Alex's POV**

As I finished off the rest of the Masquerade grunts I heard a scream and looked to Shotarou and saw him on the floor with the Dragon Phone helplessly beside him. I ran to him and saw the phone shooting electricity as soon as I took out my hand it stopped. I reached out to take the phone... _Wait, Am I fit for it yet? _ I moved my hand away from the Phone until I saw a hand grab the phone. I saw it to be Philip, _So now he's Kamen Rider Dragon?_ Then he stretched out his hand and gave me the phone. "Shotarou says that he thinks your destined to be Kamen Rider Dragon which isn't like him." He turned around "This is truly compelling" _Is this guy serious? _I looked down and saw that Phillip and Shotarou were wearing the Double Driver. Shotarou's and Philips minds were connected just wearing them, or at least that's what I heard. I nodded and grabbed the Dragon Phone. I noticed there was something under the Phone, The Cyclone Memory. I looked at him. He nodded. Shotarou got up and also nodded his head. "Dragon's good and all but I think I'm going to stick with Joker"

I took my stance. I opened the phone and pressed the Dragon Button. "DRAGON". I then closed it up and put it up to my side. "Henshin!" I flipped the phone put it to my other side and then swiftly put it on my wrist were it formed. I felt the power surge through me. Flames covered my body leaving behind the Kamen Rider Dragon Armor.

"Just like old times" Shotarou looked at me with a confused look. "Kid, you only had it for like 10 Minutes" I shook my head. I ran towards the Dopant and duck as soon as he went to strike. I then kicked him and jumped back. I took off the phone and pressed the Dragon and Sword buttons and placed it back on.

"SWORDDRAGON" The swords appeared in my hands "Its time to get swingy" I slashed him with the sword before combining them into one and removing the phone. "Now What are you going to do?" I pressed all 3 buttons on the Phone.

"SWORDDRAGON MAXIMUM DRIVE" I Placed the phone on the side of the sword and then ran at him. " Burning Slash" I sent him flying but wasn't able to break his memory because he sent out 10 Masquerade Memories before I hit him which took half of the Maximum Drive's Power. _Now what? _I then remembered the Cyclone Memory Philip gave me.

I took out my phone and pressed the Dragon and Maximum Drive buttons. _Insert T-1 Memory _"Don't mind if I do!" I took out the Cyclone Memory and placed it into the slot on top of the phone.

"DRAGON MAXIMUM DRIVE CYCLONE MODE!" I looked back at Philip and he nodded his head. I then placed the phone back on my wrist and felt a wind throw me into the air and then a circle of flames surronded the Dopant. Suddenly the wind made the flames turn into somesort of Vortex, better yet, a _Cyclone_ that was elevating him towards me. I took out my fist which engulfed me in Green and Red Cyclone made out of fire as I dropped toward the already elevated dopant.

"Blazing Cyclone Rider Punch!" Our 2 Cyclones made 1 huge cyclone that made it all the more painfully for the Dopant.

"You sure make a good Kamen Rider" I smiled "Thanks Shotarou! that means a lot comming from you!" He nodded then looked up with a grin "But of course not as good as the Good ol' Kamen Rider Joker." I couldn't help but laugh._ He has a big ego for a Kamen Rider hah._

As I got home again I realized that Serena was still at my house. As soon as she saw me she ran at me "Oh my god are you okay?" I smiled. It was nice to know someone actually cared about me. I walked up to my room and Serena followed.

"So ARE you fine?" I smiled "yeah I'm fine. Did you tell my mom about me being a Kamen Rider?" She shook her head which felt like a huge weight off my back. Thanks, this means a lot." I put my hand in my pocket but this time the emptyness that my pocket had was replaced with the Dragon Phone. The one object that changed my life forever

End of Chapter 2

_**So what did you think? I'm not sure if this was as good as my first story and at some points it did get kinda corny and boring I guess I had the major plot points down but I didn't know what to but in between. Well please Review :)**_


	3. Alex's New Pet

_**So after preparing the plot for the rest of the series I can now start to write the rest of it. I can tell you that when I got these ideas in my head I couldn't believe how good of an idea they were. - MrDuelchannel123**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Kamer Rider was created by Shotaro Ishinomori and owned by Toei Company. I only own my OC's (Riders) and plot.**

A/N: Yes there is S.H Figuarts in their world but they are figures of heroes in their world instead of hereos on T.V shows.

A/N2: The way that the Dragon Phone forms into a Dragon is very familiar to how the Zeckters from Kabuto work. Also the way he henshins with it.  


**Last time on Kamen Rider Dragon: So after Alex looses his powers he goes home, Then he has a nightmare about Serena becoming a Dopant, because of this he becomes unable to sleep and when she comes by his house he tells her everything but then a Dopant attacks the city and Alex realizes that he needs to fight no matter what and he opens Shotarou's eyes and becomes Kamen Rider Dragon once again, then after recieving the Cyclone Memory he finishes it off with a new Maximum drive!  
**

Chapter 3: Alex's New Pet.

"How am I suppose to be able to going to call with this?" I looked around the Dragon Phone, "When not using this to henshin this doesn't really do much" I threw it in the air but it didn't land on the ground. instead the head popped out and the rest of the plate formed into wings that folded up and the edges of the phone turned into legs and and the rest was turned into the tail. It hovered before flapping his wings and taking flight.

"Did that just happen?" The Mechanical Dragon flew around the room, It seemed inexperienced with flying because it kept crashing into things. "My Kamen Rider W CycloneJoker S.H Figurart! I ran to get it before it hit the ground. I posed it and placed it back on the shelf. I laughed. _Hmm, my own pet, now what to call him? _"Drago!, I'll call you Drago!" **(Clich****é**** I know) **I then opened my hand and it landed in my palm and turned back into a phone. I heard footsteps up my stairs and then Serena burst my door open.

"Alex! a Dopant is attacking the city!" I got up and ran out without noticing I left my Dragon Phone on my bed. I swung my door open and dashed to the scene. After making it to downtown the Dopant was now in sight. He was attacking the people and screams filled the city. I ran up and kicked his arm releasing the two kids he had in his grip. I got up and examined the dopant, he had a Z shaped head. It had claws and a orb in the middle. Realizing it now every T-3 Memory dopant has had one. This one had a Yellow "C" in it.

I took my stance "Hmm. Your going down!" I put my hand in my pocket. I froze. _I left the phone! _"So your the famous Kamen Rider Dragon! Well henshin already, you obviously didn't defeat the other 2 Dopants like that!" _Something tells me he isn't just a random guy on a rampage. _He started to claw at me and without the Dragon Phone I couldn't fight back. I had to retreat. I got up, _Maybe I can go home and get my Dragon Phone and then come back and defeat him _until I felt a sharp pain in my back.

**Serena's POV**  
_Why isn't he fighting back? _He then started to run away from the Dopant until I saw sparks come from Alex's back. "AHH!" He then fell to his knees. Blood poured out of his mouth as he hit the ground. Smoke came out of his back "ALEX!" The Dopant then grabbed Alex. _I have to do something. _I grabbed a rock and threw it at the Dopant causing him to flinch and drop Alex. I took my chance and took Alex and ran away from the scene, I turned around to see a man stomp the ground and walk away.

**Alex's POV  
**I slowly opened my eyes to see Serena looking at me. I got up to see my computer. So your finally awake." I looked at her

"Yeah. So what happened?" She then explained to me about how the Dopant has striked me and left me unconscious. I got up and looked at my body to see a bandage wrapped around my chest. "Was it that bad?" I looked around and found it on the ground. I reached out and grasped the Dragon Phone. I threw it in the air and it formed into a Dragon again.

"Ahh!" Serena fell back in shock of the dragon. I laughed "Meet my new pet, Drago." Dragon flew around seemilingly happy. I then got out of the bed and grabbed the laptop.

"So what are you going to do?." I didn't know what to do, I couldn't wait for him to strike again. "Drago!" Drago flew to me and then started to vibrate. "Huh?" Serena looked at him. "Maybe its a call?, he is a phone afterall. I looked at the dragon "Answer Call?" The phone made a ding and then a voice protruded from the speakers.

"Look out the window" I peeked at the window, "Why?" No response. I got up and carefully looked out the window. "Nothings Here..." An arm grabbed me and flung me out the window. I looked to see the same Dopant from yesterday. "How did you find me?" He then took out his claw. "Nightnight"

I opened my eyes to see a dark room with 2 Guys in it. "Huh? Where am I?" This guy walked up to me and placed his hand under my chin. "So your the boy thats ruining our plans?" _Plans? Wait a minute, so he's the one distributing the Memories! _ I looked up to him. I tried to get up but he pushed me down. "Why are you doing this?" He looked at me and smiled at me. "I can't tell you right now, I just need this power" _Power? _He laughed and then took out a Blue Memory.

"TIME!" He jabbed it in his shoulder and then became a Monster with a Hourglass shaped head and a Clock on his chest. The middle orb in his body has a T in it. _Does the letter in the orb represent the first letter of the memory? _He took a sword, the hilt was the shape of an hourglass. He placed it in front of me and then swung it at me. I leaped out of the way and landed on the ground. He countinued to swing but I ran. He stopped swinging

"Your pathethic. You'd expect more from a Kamen Rider. You don't deserve to die by my hands, Not yet at least, Get him!" he looked back at the other guy before vanishing. He nodded, smiled and then proceeded to take out a Yellow Memory.

"CLAW!" He jabbed it in his knuckle. His nails instantly turned into sharp claws. He then roared and started to claw at me. He then did what it seemed like strained his nails will caused a purple liquid to ooze out of the nail. _Whatever that is I can't let it touch me._ I ran around the area, dodging the claws causing him to destroy everything around him. "Stay still!" _Time to go into Dragon! _I soon realized I left Drago at home after being attacked by the Claw Dopant. _Not again!_ I looked up to see him run at me and I used my feet to hold him back. I couldn't hold him back for long so I jumped back and missed his claws by an inch. He swung again but I ducked out of the way but because of that he now he had me in a corner. _I'm done. _Then I remembered that when I called Drago he came my way. _Its worth a shot!_

"DRAGO!" It was silent. _Is it really going to end this way?_ Suddenly a roar was heard. "What was that?" The dopant looked around. I smiled and got up and took my stance. "Henshin!" The wall behind me Crashed as Drago entered the room. I threw my fist in the air and Drago went for my wrist and when it made there flames engulfed me as I was now in the Dragon Armor. "Now let's do this fairly!"

He ran at me with his claws. I kicked him throwing him back. I ran at him and did a Tornado kick and then used my shoulder to hit him in the face. I then jumped over him and kicked him outside the building through the hole Drago had made. I jumped out and then landed on the ground. "Here's some company!" He took out a bunch Masquerade Memories and soon appeared about 20 Masquerade Grunts. "Hmm this is quite a lot of friends. It's gonna be sad to see them go down." I took of the Dragon Phone and pressed the Sword and Dragon Buttons.

"SWORDDRAGON!" I charged at the Grunts as the swords formed in my hands. I then attacked them with the swords slicing through them. I slashed through 2 of them and used the swords to balance as I kicked the other ones. I ran and hit the Masquerade Grunts at their legs with the swords flinging them in the air. I then put them together into an "X" and destroyed the other grunts. They all vanished into a puff of black dust. I looked at the Dopant and ran at him. My swords slashed in between his claws so I used them to push me up as i kicked him and pushed my self off. I ran to him took the swords back out of his hands and jumped off his arms and put the swords together into one and slashed right through him. Sparks flew as he tumbled back._ That couldn't of defeated him, but I know what will! _

"Time to finish this!" I threw the sword in the air and took out the phone and pressed all 3 buttons and inserted the Cyclone Memory.

"SWORDDRAGON MAXIMUM DRIVER CYCLONE MODE!" I placed the sword on the Side of the Hilt that made the Blade Surronded in a Green Wind. "Windy Slash!" I swiped the sword and then wind hit him so hard it sent me flying in the air aswell. The orb Cracked and then he fell down with an explosion. In mid-air the memory broke into a million of pieces. I went to remove the Phone from the Sword.

"Don't De-Henshin just yet!" I looked up to see the Time Dopant behind me. He charged at me with his sword but I blocked with my own. He then made his hand into a fist which caused the same type of liquid to ooze from inside his fist. He then wiped his hands with the blade of his sword causing it become purple. It seemed to have a type of purple aura to it. I went to strike him with the sword but he got me with his blade. I could feel the aura from the blade go against my skin. it was as if this blade was posionous, in impact it immobilizes you. I stood there for a second before regaining mobility. I ducked his next hit and blocked it with his sword. "You once again messed with my client!. You die!" He used the sword to send me flying to a nearby wall and I could feel the aura straining me to the wall as the posion immobilized me.

"Say goodbye, Dragon" He charged at me taking out his sword, he raised it in my air but apparently Drago knew what was going on because he removed himself from my wrist causing me to de-henshin then with his claws grabbed my collar and dragged me out of harms way. Below me the Dopant had just sliced the wall that I was in front of. _I would of died if that had hit me. _Drago then flew off making a portal in mid-air that on the other side was my room. As soon as I walked into my room Serena ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Your okay?" I nodded but in reality I felt kinda faint from the recent fight with the Time Dopant. She walked up and gave me another hug. "All of a sudden Drago freaked and just flew into a circle in mid-air and it vanished, I was so nervous" I nodded _So Drago can teleport to me, so I don't need to carry it with me_. "Drago! Call Shotarou! I need to tell him who's been distributing the T-3 Memories"

End of Chapter 3

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Dragon: Kamen Rider Accel or better known as Ryu Terui doesn't like Kamen Rider Dragon. Will Alex be able to gain his trust? Also we learn a little more about the identity of the Time Dopant and why he is in need of all this power.**

**This chapter was mostly to introduce Drago and the evil mastermind. I tried to make the fight scene longer and I think I did a good job. Also I tried to describe the Dopants better, I don't know if I did well. This chapter was supposed to be more of a filler so it may not be my best chapter. I am telling you though. Near the end is when the chapters are going to be awesome, I hope at least :) Also quick thing, tell me, would you rather have Kamen Rider Dragon henshin the normal way when he presses the button places it on his wrist and such and such or would you prefer he leaves Drago at his room and when he encounters danger just calls his name? I just want to know so people don't start telling me I overuse one type of henshin more then the other.**


End file.
